


I Want To Know Your Name

by AmberDread



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Geese, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, is a, text fic, third chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberDread/pseuds/AmberDread
Summary: ReyloIn a modern University setting.This was meant to be a short oneshot but turned into something else.The first part is silly and ends with smut.The second part contains quite a bit of angst and then more smut.So if you want, you could just read the first part :)Contains swearingThere is now a short Epilogue, which is a text fic.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Insomnia made me do it)

 

 

Rey watched Finn and Poe with a small smile. Finn had finally pulled the guy he’d been after for months, _finally_.

So hopefully Finn’s pining days were at an end, and his need for a wingman were done. She loved her flatmate dearly, but student parties were just not her scene at all.

Admittedly, this was the first proper student party he had managed to drag her to, but it would also be the last.

Rey turned her attention from the happy couple, to contemplate her escape from this personal hell.

The large living room was full of people, as was the rest of the huge house. There was loud music coming from somewhere, everyone seemed to be shouting rather than talking, and there were people randomly dancing where they stood. There were also a large amount of people kissing or doing other… things.

Everyone was drinking, some were smoking and Rey had caught the distinct whiff of pot smoke mixed in with everything else.

If she didn’t get out of here soon, she may curl up into a ball in a corner somewhere and die. She put her plastic cup down on a handy small table, squared her shoulders, and started moving carefully through the press of people, doing her best not to touch anyone.

She made it to the living room door in one piece, took a deep breath, then started negotiating the crowded stairs; it was slow going, but she finally made it out of the stuffy, crowded house and into the front garden.

She paused for a moment, taking deep lungfuls of fresh air and allowing her heart to calm down. She was naturally taciturn, and sometimes got a little panicky around people she didn’t know, especially when there wasn’t an easy way to get away from them.

A light touch on her arm made her jump almost three feet in the air as she emitted a little yip of surprise.

Someone chuckled and she turned to glare at them. She had to look up to see their face; it was Kylo Ren. He was known on campus for being a bad boy, philanderer and someone who got into a lot of fights.

Of course Rey had never spoken to him before, _why would she?_ But she recognised him all the same.

“You’re not leaving are you?”

Rey frowned at him, “I am.”

He gave her a slow smile and touched her arm lightly, “Let me persuade you otherwise?”

Rey pulled her arm away from his hand and shook her head, “Not my scene. I only came to help  out a friend.”

“I haven’t seen you around before, so you must be new, I can show you around campus,and now would be a good time for me to introduce you to people? You should stay for a bit.”

Rey folded her arms, feeling slightly amused and slightly chagrined at the same time, “This is my second year, actually, and no thanks, I’m fine.”

His eyebrows raised, “But I know all the pretty faces around campus.”

Rey laughed, _was that a line? It was awful._ She shrugged, and zipped up her jacket, “Guess I’m not that pretty then,” she answered smirking, then pulled her bike helmet out from under a bush and onto her head as she turned to go.

Kylo’s hand on her arm held her back and she turned to face him again, impatiently, “What now?”

His eyebrows drew down but his grip didn’t slackened, “I can’t let you ride, not if you’ve been drinking.”

 _How strange, the bad boy had a sensible side, who knew?_ “I haven’t had any alcohol, so you can let go.”  

His hand fell away but he flashed her a confident smirk, “If you haven’t been drinking, you are partying all wrong. Give me your number and I can show you how it’s done sometime?”

Rey rolled her eyes, “Thanks, but no thanks. Go back to your party.”

He let her go this time and she flipped her visor down as she walked along the path, she had just got to the gate when he caught up with her, “Wait, I don’t know your name?”

Rey continued out to the road and got on her bike; it was old, it was battered and she loved every part of it. “I don’t see why you need it.” She said over her shoulder, he opened his mouth to reply but she turned the ignition and kicked the bike to life, drowning out anything else he said.

She could see his irritated expression in her rearview as she pulled away and rode the couple of miles to the studio flat she shared with Finn.

 _What an odd encounter._ Kylo Ren must have been really drunk or high, or both… She had never really paid much attention to him before, (other than to steer clear of him and his friends - avoiding trouble was an innate instinct in her), now as she thought back over their interaction, she had to admit, he was pretty fucking hot and he’d looked a lot less moody than the few times she’d come near him on campus.

 

The flat she shared with Finn had just two rooms, a small bathroom and large room that had a kitchen area in an alcove, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers and two single beds, it was basic, it was cramped, but it was home.

They were on the top floor of what had once been a large townhouse, the window onto their living space had a wide sill, which Rey and Finn referred to as their balcony. It you were careful you could sit on it, letting your legs dangled over the edge as you took in the view of the rest of the city and rolling green hills beyond it.

Rey got into her sleepwear, which was an old t shirt and some jogging trousers, made herself some hot chocolate and went and sat on the window sill, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. This was much more preferable to where she had been half an hour ago.

She really hoped Poe had a private room wherever he lived, because if he and Finn got serious, they were going to have some issues about sleeping arrangements.

She knew she and Finn’s situation was a little odd, but it worked for them. Most of the time they were loners, or rather, just the two of them. Occasionally Finn would have a one night stand but he always went to their place.

Rey on the other hand, had no interest in romantic, or any other, sort of relations. She had worked hard to get to uni, and was working hard to stay there, she could not afford any distractions.

Finn was in the same boat, but sometimes he had lapses, which had been fine until Poe. Poe was different, Rey was fairly certain Finn had fallen and fallen hard, she just hoped it was reciprocated. Partly because she wanted Finn to be happy, but also because if his pining after Poe had been this bad, what would he be like if this went nowhere? _What an awful thought._

She sighed as she realised she may have to start studying in parks and coffee shops to make sure Finn and Poe had enough time together.

*****

* * *

 

 

 

Rey made her way to the local park, armed with a towel, sunscreen, sunglasses and a large bottle of water.

She had a hangover and no work to do, Poe and Finn were at the flat so she decided to make the most of the sunshine despite her aching head _(really, why had she had so much wine last night? Poe was a really bad influence)._

She had also optimistically brought a book with her, but as she settled herself on an unshaded patch of grass that was also away from other people, she realised her head wasn’t going to cope with sun _and_ reading. _Perhaps a bit later._ It wouldn’t take too much effort, she had read Pride and Prejudice a hundred times, it was purely a comfort read.

Rey lay on her stomach after pulling off her t shirt but she kept her shorts on, _(the bottoms of dark red bikini she was wearing were rather scanty)_. She rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes as she listened to the birds sing and the light breeze ruffle the leaves of the surrounding trees.

Rey didn’t go to sleep, but went into that sort of meditative place between sleep and awake, enjoying the feel of the sun kissing her bare skin.

Occasionally she surfaced to drink some water, but other than that she stayed perfectly still. Until, that is, a fucking frisbee hit her on the arse.

Rey yelped and sprang up like a scalded cat, almost hissing in her indignation as she rubbed her smarting rear and looked around for the culprit.

Of course it had to be Kylo Ren, he was smirking as he walked towards her and she took her sunglasses off so she could treat him to a furious glare.

His eyebrows rose and he grinned like an idiot as he stopped a few steps from her, “I thought I’d imagined you, glad I didn’t.”

Rey crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly very aware of her state of undress, “I have no idea who you are,” she lied, then picked up the offending frisbee, “And there is no way in hell you are getting this back.”

“I can rub it better for you?” Another guy said as Kylo Ren’s friends joined them.

They were all fucking huge, _were they in a secret club for giant children?_ “That won’t be necessary. Now, off you fuck, I have a hangover. Go and play with the other children in the park area.”

They made delighted “Oooo” sounds, and Rey had to admit that probably hadn’t been a wise thing to say.

“I vote bundle.” One said, he had sandy blond hair and a wicked smile, Rey gave him a withering look, then swung the frisbee away, sending it soaring off in the opposite direction to her. She resisted telling them to fetch - they might get the wrong idea and come back.

They seemed to find this funny and went after it, though Kylo Ren gave her a lingering look before he followed them.

Rey breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed her behind again, there was going to be an epic bruise there, _god_ , sitting in a hard chair for lessons all day tomorrow was going to be a bitch.

She settled down again and was just slipping into that almost sleep state when something very cold and heavy landed on her already abused bottom.

For the second time that day she yelped and sprang upright, it was Kylo fucking Ren! _Again!_

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She almost yelled.

He was trying not to laugh, “Sorry, meant to throw it down next to you, it’s a peace offering, as is this,” he held up a plastic cup holding what looked like a frappe.

Rey looked at the floor and found the thing that had hit her was a bag of ice, “Are you shitting me?” She said, looking back up at his face.

He blinked, “For someone so pretty, you have a really dirty mouth.”

Rey folded her arms again, “I defy you, or anyone else, not to be seriously pissed off if you were in my position. Now, perhaps this can be the last time you interrupt my nap by throwing stuff at me? Go back to your friends.”

Rey sat back on her towel and pushed the bag of ice off it, she sighed as she realised her towel now had a damp patch, then checked her phone to see the time. It wasn’t even 3pm yet, Poe and Finn would probably still be… occupied.

Kylo Ren sat down next to her and passed her the frappe. _Honestly, what the hell was wrong with this guy?_

“I don’t understand why you’re still here.”

He shrugged, still holding out the cup and Rey automatically took it as it looked like it might spill over with the movement of his massive shoulders.

“It’s a good hangover cure. Sugar, fat and caffeine, trust me.” He took a drink from his own cup.

“I thought protein was better for hangovers?”

He shrugged again, “That too, but I didn’t know what you eat, so went with this, it should still help and it’s nice and cold,” He smirked, “You look pretty damn hot.”

Rey frowned at him, “Seriously, why are you still here?” She winced and changed her position, the bruise on her bottom really hurting as she sat on it.

“I want to know your name.” He said, trying for a serious expression but she could see the small smirk twitching at the corners of his full lips, “You should really use the ice, I could help?”

Rey glared at him, “I am perfectly fine without it. And I have no idea who you are and don’t see any reason to give you my name… Thank you for the drink, but I would like to return to my nap now.” _If she bloody could._

Kylo Ren just smiled, “The more you refuse to tell me, the more curious it makes me.”

Rey sighed and rubbed her forehead, “Fine. But if I tell you, will you go away?”

“Sure,” he said easily.

“I’m Lucy.”

“Lucy what?”

“Oh no, first name is your lot. Now scram.”

“No deal. I didn’t specify and neither did you.”

Rey supposed it didn’t matter, it wasn’t like this was her real name, and she wanted very much to lie on her front again. “Lucy Hughes.”

“Cool, see you around, Lucy.” And he stood up, shot her a wink and sauntered off.

Rey smirked to herself as she lay back down, really, some people were so _gullible._

 

* * *

 

*****

It was now full summer and Rey had taken her bike out of the city and into the hills. The roads were busy but being on a bike meant that didn’t bother her any.

Her favourite pub had a large garden with lots of shrubs and bushes dotted around it making the different seating areas more private.

Poe and Finn had the flat again and Rey had brought her lap top with her, planning on doing some work surrounded by birds and fresh air, away from anywhere that would have the possibility of things being thrown at you.

The downside of not having to sit in traffic jams was that you had to wear a helmet and protective jacket, both of which made you hot.

Rey stripped off in the car park, also unzipping the legs of her camo trousers to make them into shorts.

Someone shouted a name behind her but she paid them no attention as she walked into the pub, carrying her gear with her and her bag on her back.

She was just turning away from the bar with a full pint of deliciously cold lemonade when she came face to face, or rather face to chest, with Kylo bloody Ren. _Really, this man was a plague sent to annoy the shit out of her._

“So, if your name isn’t Lucy, what is it?”

“Seriously, take a hint Kylo.”She said irritably as she stepped carefully around him and headed out to the garden.

He followed her, _of course he would_ , “I never told you my name.”

 _Well shit_ , he hadn’t, _oh well done Rey, super well done, you massive tool._

“And there is no Lucy Hughes on campus, I checked.”

“Stalker much?”

“Not really, if you just gave me your name and number, we could call it quits.”

Rey frowned as she moved through the crowded garden, seeking out the hidden spot only the regulars knew about, “If you’ll leave me alone after I give it to you, why even bother at all?”

Kylo gave her a self deprecating grin, “Call it male pride, no one has ever refused before.”

Rey rolled her eyes and slipped through a narrow gap between two large lilac bushes, the space behind held an empty picnic table and she carefully set her lemonade on it before sitting down with a sigh. The area was deeply shaded, which was a relief after her hot journey.

Kylo sat opposite her and Rey felt the old wood creak under his weight, she quickly picked her lemonade back up.

“Okay, so I tell you, and you will go away, as soon as I do?”

“Yup.”

“And when I say as soon as, I mean within one minute.”

“Okay.”

“I’m Rey Khun,” she unlocked her phone and showed him her number, “Now. Go away.”

He cocked his head at her as he pressed call on his phone and her’s lit up, he smirked, “Where does your name originate?”

Rey shook her head, “Times up.”

He sighed and stood, the bench almost tipped Rey onto the floor, but she saved herself as the last moment.

Kylo Ren walked away chuckling. _He really was insufferable… But damn, did he look good from the back as well as the front._

Rey had made herself comfortable and was happily typing away when her phone buzzed, she ignored it, it was probably Finn or Poe demanding she return with ice cream.

It buzzed again and she frowned, pausing her work to pick the phone up:

 

**Message one: You know you lied about your name?**

 

**Message two: I lied about me wanting your number due to pride ;)**

 

 _That sneaky git-wizard!_ Then again, _she really should have seen this coming._ Rey turned her phone onto silent mode. She was tempted to just pack up her things and find another pub, but she was happy in her secluded spot, so she decided against it.

Happily, Kylo Ren didn’t come and find her and she spent the rest of the afternoon quietly working away.

When the shade got too cool to stay in and her stomach decided it definitely needed food she packed up her things, rezipped her trousers back on and took her glass back to the bar before making her way outside.

“Hey, cool bike!” Someone said and she turned to see Kylo Ren and the guys he had been with during the frisbee incident walking towards her, Rey rolled her eyes and as she zipped up her jacket.

“That bike looks like it’s about to fall apart, should you be riding that thing?” That was Kylo, for all the world sounding surprisingly serious.

Rey jammed the helmet on her head and started the bike after kicking it off it’s stand, it roared like a bee stung bear. Rey grinned inside her helmet as she aimed the bike straight for them.

She wasn’t going fast, it wouldn’t have hurt them much, but _by god_ it was funny to see them jump out of the way like that.

* * *

 

*****

 

“Who is Douche Canoe on your phone, Rey? He is texting you a lot.”

Rey grabbed her phone from Poe’s hand and shot him a flat look. “He is someone else who is _annoying_.” She said pointedly,

Poe just laughed, “Seriously, though, when was the last time you go laid?”

Rey rolled her eyes, “None of your business.”

“Well over a year,” Finn said, shaking his head, in mock sorrow.

“Holy shit, girl, we are taking you man-hunting tomorrow.”

“Really queen?” Rey shot back, though she was grinning, they had been watching Rupaul’s Dragrace and drinking wine again.

“Yes gawd!” Poe shot right back, then waved his hands excitedly. “We can do a makeover challenge!”

Rey laughed as she shook her head, “Oh no you better don’t!”

Poe smiled and leant forward, “In all seriousness though, don’t you get, you know, horny?”

Rey shrugged, she was comfortable around Poe by now and the wine made her tongue looser than usual, “I have a vibrator, does the job when I need it.”

“But what about kissing? There’s so much more to getting laid than just having an orgasm.”

Rey shrugged again, “I’ve not met anyone recently who I want to kiss.” Her cheeks flushed a little, because that wasn’t strictly true, recently she had been having _dreams_ … Poe and Finn thankfully put the blush down to the subject and the wine.

Her traitorous phone took that moment to buzz and she sighed as she checked the message:

 

**Douche Canoe: You busy? Can I come over?**

 

Rey didn’t reply, she never did, but that didn’t seem to deter him. Finn pinched the phone out of her hands and read the message, then he looked at her with wide, hurt eyes.

“Are you seeing someone and didn’t tell us?”

“No! Why would he be in my phone under Douche Canoe if I was seeing him? No, a pain in the arse, is what he is.”

Finn and Poe both looked at her disbelievingly, she grinned as an idea came to her, “In fact, you should take his number, maybe if he gets loads of annoying messages from you two, he will grow tired of annoying me.”

They took Kylo Ren’s number eagerly, though she didn’t tell them who’s it was. They spent the next few hours giggling hysterically as Finn and Poe came up with more and more ridiculous things to send to Kylo’s phone…

 

Rey was woken by her phone vibrating on her face, she had somehow fallen asleep with her cheek pressed against. In her sleep addled, hungover brain, she automatically answered it before checking the id.

“What?” She asked balefully as she sat up and realised she was partially dressed and lying on top of her covers.

“Did you, by any chance, give my number to a couple of crazy people?” Kylo Ren drawled in her ear.

Rey dropped her phone, then scrambled to pick it up, “Wasn’t me,” she answered as she put it back to her ear and glanced at the clock, “Why the hell are you calling at 6am on a Saturday morning? Are you a sadist?”

“If I’d known you’d actually answer I would have done it sooner. You don’t sound too great, are you hungover?”

Rey opened her mouth on a tart reply, then rolled her eyes at herself and hung up.

“Why are you yelling?” Poe asked in a miserable voice.

Rey looked over to where he and Finn were entwined on Finn’s single bed then looked quickly away, “I wasn't yelling. And you need to wear clothes when I’m around, we talked about this!”

Rey’s phone vibrated again and she checked the id, it wasn’t her Douche Canoe, she frowned but ignored it, it was probably a PPI thing.

Once it had stopped vibrating she turned it off completely and everyone went back to sleep, though Poe was still nude...

 

He could make damn good pancakes though. Rey awoke at a more civilised time to the smell of them and bacon.

“Hey, Reyla, got you coffee.” Finn said as she stirred.

“Are you both wearing some kind of clothing?” She asked, still facing the wall.

They both snickered, “Yeah, we are.” Finn said.

Rey suspiciously turned around, then faced the wall again, “For clarity, when I say some kind of clothing, I mean pants or boxers. Socks, _do not count!_ ”

The two guys broke into giddy laughter and Rey had to concentrate not to join in - _it would only encourage them more._

When she next turned round they were both wearing jeans, Rey took a sip of her coffee with relief and found her phone.

Three missed calls from a random number… _Oh hell,_ she had answered the phone to Kylo Ren. Though, it probably didn’t matter all that much. There was a text message from the random number and she checked it curiously:

 

**Hi Rey, it’s Mum. This is my new number, what’s your address again? I was thinking of coming down to visit. X**

 

Rey choked on her coffee as she laughed, _nice try, Douche Canoe._ Once she had composed herself, she text back:

 

**Oh hi, Mum. Nice to meet you. Just a quick question before I give you my address; why did you abandon me when I was five? Always wondered.**

 

Poe presented her with a plate of pancakes and bacon with maple syrup. “I have told you I love you, right?” She asked as she took it and started eating.

Poe grinned back at her, “You have.” He waited till her mouth was full before adding, “In return though, we are going out tonight. I won’t make you hook up, but we are going somewhere to dance. Otherwise, _no more pancakes_!”

Rey widened her eyes in horror as she finished chewing, “Fine. I will come out with you. But you have to promise you won’t throw me at anyone.”

Poe nodded, “Promise… Unless they are perfect.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “No man is perfect.” Poe and Finn immediately made outraged noises and she added, “Apart from you two, obviously.” Her phone buzzed and she paused eating to look at it.

 

**Douche Canoe: Well, that was awkward.**

 

Rey smirked and sent back: **Nice try though.**

 

**Douche Canoe: Feeling better sleeping beauty?**

 

Maybe this would get him to leave her alone: **Nice man brought me coffee, pancakes and bacon in bed. All's right with the world.**

 

Nothing came back and she finished her breakfast in peace, yet felt oddly disappointed. She shook the feeling off and had a shower, resolutely not checking her phone once she had come out.

She was fine with no response, this was what she had wanted after all.

Poe and Finn went back to Poe’s so he could change his clothes before going out and she agreed to meet them at the pub later. Rey indulged in a nap, seeing as they would probably be out till late.

 

Her phone ringing woke her up and as her eyes adjusted to the dim light she realised she’d slept longer than she meant to, which meant it was probably Finn or Poe calling, so she answered without checking the id, “Okay, I’m going to be late, but I promise I’m still coming out.”

“Were you asleep, again?” Kylo Ren asked and Rey groaned, she really needed to check who was calling before answering.

“Are you waking me up again?”

“I am, but I thought 7pm was probably okay, my bad. Though it sounds like I did you a favour.”

“Why are you calling?”

“Where are you going out?”

“You are an infuriating man-child.”

He chuckled down the phone, the warm sound did something odd to Rey’s insides… _god, if she was getting turned on by someone laughing down a phone, maybe she did need to get laid._

“So who’s the lucky guy?”

“What lucky guy?”

“Wow, that is cold, even coming from me.”

Rey groaned again, “Seriously, not at my best when I’ve just been woken up.”

“I don’t know, you sound kind of adorable.”

Rey growled, “I’ll give you bloody adorable!”

He laughed again, “Please do. Any time.”

She just couldn’t seem to win, “I need to get dressed and you need to stop calling.”

“I’ll stop calling if you go on a date with me.”

Rey cracked up at his choice of words and ended the call.

* * *

 

*****

 

Saturday-night-drunken-fun-times (as Poe called them,) became a weekly event, and to Rey’s surprise she enjoyed every one.

Poe had a large group of friends who Finn had already hung out with a lot, and they all seemed to be fine with the addition of Rey too.

She did tend to stay on the periphery until she’d had a few drinks, her nature still reserved, but no one seemed offended by it.

Rey still hadn’t found anyone to hook up with but Finn and Poe lived in hope. She was alarmed by how many dreams she was now having about Kylo Ren and kept waking up very horny as a result. And if Finn and Poe were there, she became very grumpy because she couldn’t do anything about it.

And it was a vicious cycle, because the more and more frustrated she got, the more she thought about Kylo Ren, which made her horny, which made her frustrated, which… (you get the idea).

But it had been so long, she wasn’t even sure how to approach someone she found attractive, and no one who hit on her interested her in the slightest.

And then she made a _terrible_ mistake.

She was chatting to one of Poe’s friends Jess, who was also horny and single:

 

**Jess: I haven’t gotten laid in like forever, it’s been two whole months T_T**

 

**Rey: Seriously? Two months is nothing, It’s been almost two years for me. And I’m now so horny I may just burst into flames soon 0_0**

 

**Douche Canoe: Two years huh? I’m always happy to help a lady out, I can even wear a fireman outfit if you want ;)**

 

Rey squwaked and dropped her phone as if it had burnt her, _shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

 

**Rey: Is there any chance you can forget I said that? It was meant for someone else, obvs.**

 

**Douche Canoe: XD not a chance, unless…**

 

**Rey: ...What?**

 

**Douche Canoe: One date**

 

**Rey: Absolutely not. My reasoning is impaired right now.**

 

**Douche Canoe: …???**

 

**Douche Canoe: Guess I can’t forget it then ;-D**

 

**Rey: How about I set you up with someone else? Technically that would be a date**

 

**Douche Canoe: No deal… what are you afraid of?**

 

**Rey: Geese. You just can’t trust them**

 

**Douche Canoe: I can promise you that a date with me will involve no geese at all.**

 

**Rey: You can’t possibly know that, they can fly**

 

**Douche Canoe: I absolutely can, take away and movie in my room. Definitely no geese there and there won’t ever be**

 

Rey wondered how hard it would be to catch a goose and let it loose wherever Kylo Ren lived. Probably a bit awkward and there’d be no easy way to transport a goose on her bike. _Shame_.

 

**Rey: That sounds like a line from a horror movie. First dates at someone's place are weird, you could be a serial killer... or secretly a goose.**

 

**Douche Canoe: I promise I am neither**

 

**Rey: But why should I take your word for it?**

 

**Douche Canoe: Because you’ve met me on several occasions and we go to the same university?**

 

**Rey: Loads of people knew Harold Shipman and thought he was just a nice dr**

 

**Douche Canoe: … When was the last time you were on a date?**

 

**Rey: Never been on one. Not my thing.**

 

**Douche Canoe: Are you serious? Why?**

 

**Rey: Always just hooked up when I needed to**

 

**Douche Canoe: Are you actually just a really pretty dude?**

 

**Rey: It would probably explain a lot, but no.**

 

**Douche Canoe: If you normally just hook up, why haven’t you in the last two years?**

 

Rey frowned, _why was she even talking to him?_ Was her libido leading her into danger… But if she was really horny and found him attractive, _why wasn’t she just jumping his bones?_ His reputation around campus meant she wouldn’t have to worry about him wanting to take it further. Rey shook her head, for some reason, screwing Kylo Ren seemed like a very bad idea.

 

**Rey: I have a vibrator.**

 

**Douche Canoe: You said you’re really horny so it can’t be working for you**

 

**Rey: Maybe I just need to find a better one… Also my flatmate is around a lot and we share a room.**

 

**Douche Canoe: You can use my room any time… But, there are a lot of things a man can do that a vibrator can’t**

 

**Rey: Yeah, but at least vibrators actually give you an orgasm**

 

**Douche Canoe: Ouch, you have been sleeping with the wrong people**

 

**Rey: Maybe. Or maybe it’s just not my thing**

 

**Douche Canoe: I’d really love a chance to prove you wrong**

 

**Rey: But why? There are so many girls out there who are dying to get in your pants**

 

There was a pause and Rey replied to Jess’s last message then made herself some hot chocolate and sat on the balcony. There was still no response. Guess he realised he was barking up the wrong tree _(or bush)_ and went after someone more agreeable. She tried not to be disappointed as she watched the clouds scud across the full moon. _God, she was so fucking horny_. It was probably the full moon. Poe’s brother was a policeman and had apparently said crime always went up during a full moon and on the days either side of it.

Well, Poe and Finn were out, so…

After an hour Rey gave up. She was flushed, and hot and so, so wet, yet she couldn’t seem to get there. She was just teetering on the edge….

 

**Rey: No date. Just sex. Now.**

 

**Douche Canoe: … are you sure?**

 

**Rey: No. So I’d come over quickly or I will probably change my mind.**

 

**Douche Canoe: What’s your address?**

 

 _This was a terrible idea. A stupid idea. She was insane._ Rey looked around the flat and considered tidying up, maybe put some makeup on? _No. Fuck it._ It was purely sex, then she’d kick him out and maybe sleep soundly and not dream of him anymore. This was purely to scratch an itch, to get Kylo bloody Ren out of her system.

 

He was there in ten minutes and she buzzed him in, then nervously stood by the door till she heard his footsteps outside. She swallowed hard, then opened up before he could knock. He took in her dishevelled state with wide eyes. _Did he look nervous?_ She yanked him through the door by his shirt, kicked the door shut and started unbuckling his belt.

“Whoa, slow down there, don’t you want to, I don’t know, start off with a kiss?”

“Nope. I am ready now. Can you handle that?”

He let out a shocked laugh, “Yeah, but-”

“Seriously, shut up and take your clothes off.” She told him as she gave up fumbling with his belt and let her hastily thrown on dress off her shoulders and fall to the floor. She was bare underneath.

He sucked in a breath and his hands stopped moving on his clothes as he took her in. Rey growled, too frustrated and focused to be self conscious, she gestured at his trousers. “Off, now.”

He blinked then kicked off his trainers, practically ripped off his shirt and shucked his trousers. Rey was pleased to see he was as ready as she was and went to him to help with his boxers.

As she got her fingers inside the waistband to pull them down, his hands came up and cupped her face, roughly pulling her mouth to his, she made an impatient noise but it dissolved as soon as his lips claimed hers.

Rey had forgotten how good kissing was, how the feel a someone else's lips on yours made you melt inside. How the feel of someone else's tongue tangling with yours made you ache deep within. How the scrape of teeth and the exchange of breath made your toes curl and your pulse beat a tattoo in your neck.

A small, needy moan escaped her and she felt his lips curve against hers, then his hands were on her arse and he _just picked her up._

She automatically wrapped her legs around him and he gasped, pulling his face away, “Fuck, you are so wet.”

Rey blushed and shrugged, “I had an unsuccessful session with my vibrator.” He chuckled, that deep, rich sound making her want to squirm. “Bed. Now.”

“You’re very demanding.” He opined as he walked towards Finn’s bed.

“Other bed. And shut up.”

“Okay, Kitten.”

 _Kitten?_ Rey bit his shoulder and he hissed then dropped her unceremoniously on her bed. She squeaked, then grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down… _Holy shit. Was that real?_

Before she could study it further, he pushed her shoulders down and climbed on top of her, his mouth going straight to a breast.

 _Oh god_. She arched into him, gasping as he sucked and lapped at her nipple and when he changed to the other one, squeezing the first with a ridiculously huge hand, Rey orgasmed.

She wasn’t even embarrassed by it. It felt too damn good, it had been _too long_ … He moved his hand to between her legs as she came down and her hips jerked as he touched her, sliding his fingers lightly up and down her slick surface.

She pushed herself against his hand more firmly as her body arched again, she was so lost in sensation that she’d didn’t realised what he was doing till she felt his hair against her thighs, then his mouth was on her. And she mewled like a fucking kitten.

Rey wasn’t sure if Kylo Ren really was that good or she was just so fucking horny and hyper sensitive because of her earlier session. Either way, his mouth and fingers brought her to that white, shining edge and over, _three times_ before she was shaking and desperately trying to close her thighs because she couldn’t take anymore. When that didn’t seem to stop him, she gasped out between sobbing breaths, “I can’t, I can’t... No more... I need...”

His fingers ran up her thighs, trailing goosebumps in their wake as he sat up and looked at her, his lips and chin glistening in the lamplight as he smirked at her, “What do you need, kitten? Say it.”

He lazily ran a finger up her slit as she gasped, “Say it.”

Rey glared at him, even as she squirmed, “Fuck me.”

He did as she bid him, or at least, he tried. She hissed in pain as he attempted to push inside her and he paused, eyes wide. “Keep going,” she told him and he tried again. “ _Ah!_ No, wait, this isn’t going to work, switch places.”

He pulled her up so she was sitting and he lay down, she straddled him awkwardly - her legs were about as strong as jelly right now.

She took a deep breath in, noticed with surprise that he already had a condom on, _when had he done that and why the hell hadn’t she remember they’d need one?_ Then lined him up and lowered herself onto him.

It was slow going, of course he had to be ridiculously huge and after almost two years of no sex and a row of intense orgasms, she was ridiculously tight.

And he kept pulsing inside her, and _god_ it hurt but at the same time it felt so fucking good. They both hissed in satisfaction when she had gone as far as was possible.

“Just… give me a moment?” Rey asked as she panted slightly, allowing herself to adjust to the feeling.

“Okay, but I don’t know how long I can last without moving,” his voice was strained, rough and the tone of it made her her tighten around him.

He groaned, pulsing in response, “You can’t do that and expect me to stay still,” he growled, then gripped her hips in his hands and sat up.

“Oh! _Fuck!_ ” The change in position sent him deeper inside her and she wrapped her legs around his torso as he kissed her mouth and started moving.

Each movement was pain and bliss all at once, his breath came in gasping pants and his mouth moved to her neck, kissing and nipping his way down it as he continued to move.

Soon she was able to rock her hips with him and they were moving together, perfectly in sync, each of his thrusts a triumph, each roll of her hips glorious.

And then she was chasing that white light, that supernova, that total state of shattering ecstasy.

It was as if she had gone blind as she came, she felt him join her with a hoarse shout, but all she could see were stars and colours and her whole body seemed to be out of her control as she shuddered against and around Kylo Ren.   


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attacks

 

 

Rey came back to reality slowly, vaguely aware that Kylo was kissing her neck, her shoulders, as his fingers caressed languid circles on her back. Each touch made her shiver, and she suddenly realised her eyes were watering… wait, was she crying? She lifted her head from Kylo’s shoulder to rub her eyes.

“Feel better, kitten?” He asked, his voice was still low, but it was sleepy now. His slow smile when he looked at her face was if anything, _victorious._

Rey huffed a laugh despite herself, “Stop calling me that.”

He smirked and shook his head, “It’s too accurate.” He tilted his head to show her his neck and shoulders, they were covered in bites and scratch marks.

Rey blushed, “Err, sorry about that. Like I said, it’s been a while and I was very… frustrated.”

“Hmmm,” he said and he leaned in to capture her lips with his.

Rey allowed it briefly then pulled away, “Okay, well. Thanks for that. You probably want to be going now.”

His eyes widened, “Are you serious?”

Rey shrugged, “I told you before we did this. Surely this is more your style too? I mean, you’re Kylo Ren, right?”

He frowned, “You shouldn’t pay attention to the rumour mill. And yeah, I remember what you said, but.. Well, after that? I mean that was…”

Rey raised her eyebrows at him, “It was good.” She knew it was more than that, good was the understatement of the century. It had been fucking sublime, but she wasn’t about to tell _him_ that.

She went to climb off him and almost fell on the floor, apparently her legs weren’t working yet.

Kylo caught her before she hit the deck and pulled her back onto the bed with him, bringing her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Oi! Let me up!”

“Nope. Now shut up, you’re ruining the afterglow.”

“I’m pretty sure in my text, I said sex, not cuddling.”

“I don’t care,” he tightened his arms around her and hooked one of his legs over hers.

“Now who’s demanding?”

“I know. It’s like we’ve swapped genders for the night, now shut up.”

“I don’t do cuddling, not with people I have sex with anyway.”

There was a pause, then he asked carefully, “Rey… what happened to you?”

Rey froze, then elbowed him in the ribs, he gave a surprised grunt but didn’t let go. “Seriously. We just had sex, I was _inside_ you. And yet cuddling freaks you out?”

“I need to pee.”

“Nice try. I’m not letting you go till you answer my question.”

“You are insufferable! And I do need to pee!”

Kylo just pressed her more firmly against his chest and brought his mouth close to her ear, “Then just tell me.”

She shivered slightly, then sighed. “Perhaps I have issues with intimacy. It’s no big deal.”

He sighed softly against her neck, “It is. Obviously for you, and also for me. I don’t want this to be a one time thing, Rey.”

Rey opened her mouth to tell him to just fuck off, then closed it again. His body was tense against hers, as if he were readying himself for a blow. Suddenly, inexplicably, she felt guilty. It was strange. “I really do need to pee.” She muttered, unsure what else to say.

He sighed again but loosened his grip on her, she stood, legs still unsteady beneath her and tottered over to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She peed, wincing at her sore, aching muscles, then splashed her face with some cold water. Her wide eyed face in the mirror already looked panicked, _god, why wouldn’t he just leave?_ Any moment now she was going to break and she always did that on her own. She’d never let anyone else see. Even Finn had no idea.

The idea of being seen like this pushed her over and the panic attack hit her full force, she collapsed onto the floor in a heap, shivering as her heartbeat raced and her lungs froze up; the struggle to breathe made her dizzy and black spots danced behind her eyes. Then she slipped away, mind going blank as her body tried to protect itself in the only way it seemed to know how; by shutting down.

 

Rey didn’t hear Kylo shout to her, didn't hear the door rattle as he tried to get in. She didn't hear the sound of him break it down, either.

But she was aware when he scooped her into his arms, as his long fingers stroked her cheeks, she was aware of the rhythm of his breathing, and she slowly came back to herself.

When she finally blinked her eyes and shifted her body, he let out a sigh of relief, and said hesitantly, “Rey? Should I call an ambulance?”

She shook her head, utterly mortified. If she thought about this too much, she may have another one.

She cleared her throat and tried to sit up, “Sorry. I’ll be fine, you can go.”

“There is no way in hell I am leaving you, what kind of monster do you think I am?”

Rey was glad to find he had wrapped her in a towel at some point, at least she wasn’t sniveling _and_ naked. She used a corner of the towel to wipe her face, and took a shuddering breath. “Honestly, I’ll be fine. I just need some water and sleep.”

“You are an idiot, a bloody, stubborn idiot,” he told her firmly as he picked her up and walked out of the bathroom, putting her gently down on her bed.

He then searched through the kitchen area till he found a pint glass, filled it with water and brought it back to her.

Rey still hadn’t looked at his face and she wordlessly accepted the glass and drank slowly, shutting her eyes as the cool liquid trickled down her throat.

She could feel sleep tugging at her, a weariness only a panic attack can leave you with. She felt the bed depress under Kylo’s weight, but was too tired to tell him to go, too tired to protest as he pulled the covers over them both and tucked her body against his.

 

Rey surfaced rather abruptly from what had been a deep and dreamless sleep; the cause of her rude awakening was Finn dropping his shopping bags on the floor and he and Poe squawking in surprise.

She cracked open her eyelids, irritably and shifted up on an elbow to glare at them, “What is wrong with you two?”

Then she felt Kylo shift beside her and she remembered, a sudden, intense blush flushed her cheeks.

“We’ll come back later!” Poe yelled happily as he dragged Finn out the door with him. In his excitement he closed it with a bang and Rey winced.

“You never said your flatmate was a guy.”

Rey sighed regretfully, she had secretly hoped Kylo would keep silent and let her go back to sleep.

“I didn’t think his gender was important,” she said as she stretched. That had been the wrong thing to do because he made a happy noise and snaked his arms around her.

“It’s not normally, but you share a bedroom… Though now I get why you didn’t want to use your vibrator when he was around.”

“I wouldn’t use it if he was a girl, either!”

“Shhh. Don’t ever say that outloud again, you’ll be ruining a lot of men’s fantasies.”

Rey snorted then tilted her head as she noticed the bathroom door was leaning against the wall, “What the hell happened to the bathroom door?”

“Don’t you remember?” Kylo’s tone was suddenly serious and Rey frowned.

“No, and… not to be rude or anything, but why are you still here?”

She felt his muscles tense and he sighed, “You had a panic attack, I broke down the door because you weren’t answering and you sounded like you couldn’t breathe. When you came out of it, I put you to bed. I stayed because I wasn’t going to leave you in that state.”

When he put it like that, it all seemed quite reasonable. “Sorry,” she muttered awkwardly.

“Does that often happen?”

Rey shrugged, uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

“Every time you have sex?”

_Ugh, why did he have to be so perceptive? It wasn’t normal._

“And when you’re around people you don’t know, like at the party we met at?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay, but you should talk to someone about it, maybe see a doctor…”

“I manage it fine. You just stayed too long, that’s all.”

Kylo sighed and gently but firmly turned her to face him, “And was sleeping with me so terrible?”

Rey muttered under her breath and he lifted her chin so she finally had to meet his eyes.

She didn’t normally look into people's eyes, it was too intimate, too much of a connection, it revealed too much.

Kylo’s eyes were a beautiful light brown, and for a moment, Rey was lost in their depths, unable to just look at his face.

“Rey?”

She blinked, darted her eyes away to look at his chin, “Sorry, what?”

She watched as his lips curved in a small smile, “I asked if it was really so terrible - sleeping with me?” Rey shrugged. “Okay, so did you sleep well? You seemed to.”

“I could do with some more,” it was true but not really an answer to his question.  

“Me too. So let’s do that, then.”

Rey sighed in resignation, _who’d have thought getting a guy to bail after sex would ever be this difficult?_

Yet, sleep dragged her back under almost immediately. This time though, she dreamed. About Kylo.

And somehow her dream morphed into waking, his lips were on her neck as one of his hands stroked down her hip.

“Are you awake?”

“Just… mmmm.”

“Did you want something?”

“You’re such a douche canoe, Kylo Ren.”

“I prefer to double check in these situations.”

Rey reached down between them and gripped his already hard length eliciting an satisfying hiss that ended in a groan.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” He said and leaned in to kiss her.

Rey leaned back slightly, “No kissing, it complicates things.”

“No deal, kissing or nothing at all.”

Rey huffed a disbelieving laugh, “You can’t be serious.”

He gave her a wicked grin, “As cancer.”

“I can’t believe you just said that!”

He shrugged, then reached down and wrapped his hand around hers, biting his lip as he drew their hands up and down his length slowly, while looking into her eyes.

Heat shot straight to her core and her hips twitched involuntarily. He grinned as she glared at him, “You’re really mean.”

She felt him pulse in her hand and gripped him tighter, he positively growled and before she could move back he kissed her, his hand leaving hers and coming up to frame her face, keeping her there as he laid claim to her lips and tongue.

After a few moments, Rey surrendered, unable to keep herself from melting into his embrace, he seemed to soak her up like butter spread over hot toast.

Somehow the towel she had been wrapped in ended up on the floor, Kylo’s boxers followed immediately after and most of the duvet.

When they next came up from air, he moved a hand between her legs and moaned, “You get so fucking wet.”

Rey didn’t respond with intelligible words, because for someone with such large hands, he was surprising deft with his fingers. As she shuddered against him he slid one long finger inside her, keeping his thumb on her clit as he pushed her through it. She was still sore from last night, and the way the pain and pleasure mixed together had her clenching again quickly, her eyelids fluttered open to see him gazing at her with rapt attention, full bottom lip caught between his teeth. He curved them in a slow smile, and curved the finger inside her, hitting that elusive spot perfectly and her eyes widened before sliding closed again as her back arched and she cried out, almost convulsing as the pleasure shot through her.

When she next opened her eyes she found him above her, face oddly solemn, “I’m going to do something I don’t think you’ve ever done before.” He leaned down to kiss her as she frowned, wondering what kinky shit he was about to pull, he drew away again to look her in the eyes as he  said, “I’m not going to fuck you, Rey. I’m going to make love to you.”

Rey’s heart seemed to stop in her chest for a moment, as a blush spread across her cheeks.

He smiled softly at her and then slowly started to ease his way inside her. _God, she was sore_ , and he was just as huge as she remembered, she gasped as he entered her, scrunching up her face a little as she panted.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he paused, voice suddenly unsure.

Rey slowly rocked her hips for an answer and he sucked in air as he took the hint and carried on moving till he was fully sheathed inside her. He took a moment, letting her get accustomed again to him filling her, and then he started to move, but it was nothing she was accustomed to. He moved slowly, gradually picking up the pace, moving in and out of her in long drawn out thrusts. As he moved he kissed her, her lips, her neck, shoulders, it was as if he were worshiping her, like she was something precious.

The slow build up was agony and ecstasy all at once, he seemed to draw her pleasure out as long as he could, made it perfect, something sacred.

When her climax finally came, it was long and drawn out, and so intense it made her teeth hurt and her eyes well up as she gasped against his lips, trembled in his arms. He held her close as he came after her, his pleasure seemed as intense as hers and during it he breathed her name like a prayer.

No one had ever said her name like that, had ever said her name during sex. It made something tighten painfully in her chest, then loosen, leaving her feeling a little bewildered, unsure as to what just happened or what this meant. _Vulnerable._

Her breathing started to hitch as her muscles tensed in anticipation of the panic to come. But her eyes flew open as Kylo kissed her, he pulled back, eyes dark as he looked at her, “Hey, you’re safe, Rey. _I’ve got you_.”

And somehow, her panic seemed to flow away, her lungs following the steady rhythm of his and he brought one of her hands up and placed it over his heart, it beat steadily beneath her fingers.

Rey studied his face carefully, biting her lip, eventually able to utter the words she’d never said to anyone before, “You won’t leave?”

Kylo smiled at her, it’s tenderness took her breath away, “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes, it is almost 6am and I haven't been to sleep yet.
> 
> Had this song in my head on a loop while writing the first part of this ridiculous piece of trash ~ One (Your Name) by Swedish House Mafia feat. Pharrell Williams
> 
> If anyone is interested, Rey’s motor bike is a Yamaha TRX850 with the bodywork removed, kickstarter and undertail exhaust added.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am jumping on the text fic bandwagon, but because I have a shitty phone, I used a Whatsapp generator instead.  
> It is short and contains no smut (sorry) but it gives you some idea as to how things went and perhaps a HEA ;) hope this works out
> 
> (Look our for Adam Driver Easter Egg hidden in this mess)
> 
>  
> 
> **Eight months later....**

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

> _ **Six months later...** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ **** _

 

_ **** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ **** _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it, let me know if you spotted the Easter Egg… Massive thanks to [Akashne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashne/pseuds/Akashne) for reading through and making some excellent suggestions ♥ I had been going to end if after Finn text Kylo, but then Akashne persuaded me to do a better ending
> 
> No geese were harmed in the making of this fic.
> 
>  


End file.
